The Future of a Shinobi (Discontinued)
by RyuuUmino
Summary: Sherrie Hatake is a quiet and intelligent young girl. She skipped a few grades until she made it to Central Middle School of Science. Everyone has treated her differently, but she never took notice of it. She believes she must bring back the chakra and jutsu she always reads about. But it's a big world, and science has other ideas for the future.
1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear the news?"

"Yeah. The last old generation ninja passed away yesterday."

"Wasn't he son of the Copy Ninja?"

"Yeah, I think so. To bad we can't copy the Sharingan. Only the traitorous Uchihas have it now."

Sherrie looked up at her mother with big navy eyes. Sherrie was almost a perfect copy of her great grandfather, Kakashi Hatake. Her family has no clue how it happened, but fate decided she would. Her silver hair always looked like he just woke up even if she combed it. She hated dresses and skirts, she would scream and cry if someone tried to approach her with one. So she has dark gray shorts and a navy blue long sleeved shirt. It had the Hatake Clan symbol on the black in white. Since it was winter she had a green scarf around her neck and hiding the bottom half of her face.

"They sound happy grandpa died." She said weakly.

Natsu Uzamaki quickly shushed her five year old daughter. "I know... It's okay." Natsu was the youngest daughter of Boruto and Sarada. Sarada was Hokage, and Boruto was the best shinobi known in all of Konoha for being the only shinobi using machines and chakra. The Uzamaki clan had the last scrolls that used to teach children how to use chakra and not machines. The rest were lost or burned.

Natsu's husband was hospitalized for trying to speak out against machines being used in schools. The Hokage was out of town at the time, and Boruto was her escort. The most common threat from the people was that chakra was weak and he shouldn't hold into the past. He would be a liability to the village. A few of his coworkers tried to take his life, but the coworkers ended up dying. Sherrie's father accused of murder. But no one knows how the deaths happened.

"Why is everything going bad?" Sherrie asked.

Natsu looked at her, waiting for the small silver-haired girl to explain.

"I've read the news." Sherrie said slowly. "People are trying to petition the ban of chakra. Isn't that what ninjas use, though?"

Natsu smiled and picked up her daughter. "Yes... Ninjas used to use chakra and became stronger and faster. They never thought that machines could replace their many years of training. You're to smart for your own good, you know." Natsu put on a smile that distracted her daughter immediately.

Sherrie smiled sweetly, her eyes curling. "I know I'm smart! I'm already in school with Iruka!"

"Now come on, your father's still waiting for us." Natsu said as she quickened her pace down the street towards the now white-walked hospital.

* * *

 _"Here. Take this. It was your great grandfather's. He always wore it over his left eye along with a mask so only his right eye showed. My father gave it to me. So now I give it to you."_

 _"You realise how hard this will be on her once they take you off life support? You'll die and she won't get to learn the Chidori."_

 _"You are all she will have left. Reach her everything. We have to keep the shinobi soul alive. Even if it is only her. She'll pass it on. I have faith."_

 _"Daddy? Daddy! Why's he sleeping all of a sudden?_  
 _...Mommy... Why's there no more beeping sound?"_

* * *

Sherrie jerked awake and breathed deeply. She put a hand on her right eye and rubbed it. She may have been young, but she understood every word spoken that day. And it haunted her. She kind of missed the care free childhood she had. But she knew she could never go back to it.

Sherrie is now going to the local Junior High, even though she's nine years old. The school she goes to is Central Middle School of Science. So basically, every kid there has no clue what chakra is. And it's only taught in History class as a mystical force their ancestors harnessed somehow.

Sherrie sat up and looked at her Family Wall. She has photos of her whole family. Some old and damaged, some new and clean, some even hand drawn.

Starting with her great grandfather Kakashi Hatake and his wife. Then her grandfather Obito and his wife. Then there was her father, Kakashi Jr.  
On another part of the wall, was her mother's family. The Uzamaki Clan. There was Minito and his wife; her great grandfather and the Fourth Hokage. Then Naruto; her grandfather and the Seventh Hokage. Then there's Natsu; her mother.

Sherrie has tried to branch it off like into the Unimo Clan and the Uchiha Clan but there wasn't much information available. Especially the Uchiha Clan.

"Ready for school, Sherrie?" Came her mother's voice from downstairs.

"Hold on a minute." Sherrie said as she got dressed. She put on her father's old school uniform. She wouldn't be caught dead in the girls uniform with it's weird red-orange color. Even if her father's was kind of worn and torn.

She looked in the mirror before taking the thin gray mask and sliding it on over her mouth and nose. She adjusted it a bit so her breathing was easier. Then she grabbed the Leaf Shinobi headband and slipped it on, tightening it so it wouldn't slip. She looked at herself before sliding it down over her left eye. She could actually see through it. Not crystal clear, but she still had sight. She looked at the picture of Kakashi and wondered what he looked like underneath his mask. Did he looked like her or like Father? She ran her hands through her hair and watched as it almost spiked up like Kakashi's. She was determined to be like him. A true shinobi. Using only chakra and his brains.

"Are you ready now?" Natsu asked from outside her door. "We don't want you to be late in your first day."

Sherrie rolled her eyes before grabbing her school bag. "Coming." She said and opened her door. She watched as her mother's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you you want to wear a mask?" Natsu asked calmly. Sherrie saw how surprised her mother looked. But, she also looked fearful.

Sherrie nodded silently.

Natsu nodded. "Okay. Get off of your game and get your shoes on, Iruka!" She turned shouted as she walked down the stairs with Sherrie. "Now don't bring your chakra scrolls again just in case. And if any of the other kids give you a hard time-"

"I'll be fine." Sherrie sighed. "I can handle myself." She turned and walked out the door as Iruka tried to run to his room. Sherrie didn't listen as her mother and cousin wrestled over what was going to happen today. Was Iruka going to school or staying home again?

Iruka Umino was a troublesome and lazy kid. He had messy black hair in a ponytail with dark eyes. His mother was an Uchiha, and his father an Umino. He was left in Natsu's care after his father and mother were KIA.

"You lost again." Sherrie said as they walked down the street towards Central.

"Shut up. You try wining an argument with your mother." Iruka huffed, crossing his arms.

"I'm not stupid enough to get into a fight with her."

Iruka looked away. "I'm not stupid." He muttered.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sherrie smiled, her eye curling.


	2. Chapter 2

Central Middle School of Science was the biggest, most diverse school in all of Konoha. By diverse, I mean the most clans come here. The Uchiha Clan used to come here along with the Uzamaki that didn't live outside the village. The now more powerful Clans like the Nara and Yamanaka Clans have their own private schools only the gods know where.

"Don't become that emo kid everyone talks about, okay?" Iruka said as they walked down the hall to their entrance ceremony. From there, they would be shown to their homeroom where they would spend the rest of the day. "I don't want to have people looking at me weird because I'm your cousin. I actually have a pretty good reputation."

Sherrie rolled her eyes. "In your dreams. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't handle my own reputation. What if I want to be the kid everyone avoids? That would makes classes easier for me."

She had kept her mask on, despite Iruka's protest to take it off. She was stubborn like that. And she saw the looks people gave her. She also felt them to. If she played her cards right, she could gain an air of mystery. And no one would mind to much. If she played her cards wrong, then her whole middle school carrier would be awful.

"But it makes it worse when the teachers assign group projects."

"I'll cooperate for the project, and the project only." Sherrie responded.

Iruka sighed. "Your stubbornness will be the death of you one day, I promise." Then he went off to join the incoming seventh graders.

Sherrie rolled her eyes and went to the sixth graders. As soon as she sat down, someone sat down right next to her and began talking really quickly.

"Hi! I'm Ingo from the Nara Clan! I like gifts, dresses, boys, and praise. What's your name? What do you like? What clan are you from? Aren't you a bit young to be Why are you wearing that mask? Aren't you hot? And why do you have a shinobi headband? Those are only for shinobi." Ingo finally stopped talking and looked at Sherrie with big blue eyes. Her hair was midnight black and in two pigtails with blue ribbons. She wore a sky-blue dress with a pin with the Nara clan symbol.

Sherrie sighed, wondering if she should just remain quiet and hope she leaves.

"Did I scare you and that's why you're not talking! I'm _so_ sorry! My father says I do that a lot because I'm as bright as the sun. That explains the mask and your strange outfit. You're really shy. I heard boys like that kind of girl. Can we be friends?" She stopped talking again.

Sherrie thought about it. She looked at Ingo and nodded softly. She would need someone with a good image her help her out. Her eye closed in a smile.

"I'm Sherrie from the Hatake Clan. I'm nine years old. I like reading and sparing. This is from my great grandfather so I wear it. My family says I look like him." She said, answering the questions she remembered, also trying to warm up to the talkative girl.

"Oh? You're Sherrie Hatake?" Ingo asked, her head tilting a bit.

"Yes..." Sherrie said slowly. "You've heard of me, I'm assuming."

"Um, yeah!" Ingo said, her face breaking out into a fake grin. "My mother is friends with your mother." She said.

Sherrie nodded and looked down at her lap. She knew that Ingo was lying. But why would she lie?

"Don't move." Ingo said as she scooted really close to Sherrie and looked around her.

"Why..?" Sherrie asked slowly.

"Turn your head thirty degrees counterclockwise." Sherrie did as she was told and saw two boys talking. "The boy with red hair is Segno. He's from the Hidden Sand Village. The youngest grandson of the Fifth Kazekage. No one knows why his family came to live here. The other boy is his wingman. They were the top boys in our elementary class."

Sherrie looked at the boy, her eye evaluating him. He seemed a mix of different things. Laid back, kind of lazy, yet well disciplined. The way he held himself looked like how her mother held herself. Like he didn't want to be crowded, but he also wanted to have some fun. _Must be because he's the grandson of the Fifth Kazekage and he might want to be known as his own person._

"All the girls love him. He has the looks, the laid back attitude, and the power. He looks so perfect next to Kane." Ingo said.

Sherrie looked at the older girl and saw hearts in her eyes. "I don't understand..."

Ingo patted her back, scooting back to her own personal space. "You will when you're older, I promise."

Sherrie nodded and looked back down. _But I don't want to understand. How can someone be that interested in a guy?_ "Why don't you go talk to him?" Sherrie suggested. That's what she would do.

Ingo looked at her like she just swore at the top of her lungs. "No! You can't do that! The boy comes to you. Rule number one to getting the boy you want. You have to make sure he likes you back before you hang out with him."

The bell rang as Sherrie was about to ask more about what the hell was going on in her new friend's head. She looked up and saw a man dressed up in a scientist's outfit. He had messy blonde hair and blue eyes behind rimless glasses.

"My name is Principal Sarutobi, for you newcomers who don't know. I run the Shinobi Science Research as well. So you can guarantee the best gear from me in your studies."

Sherrie shook her head and sighed. She wondered how the schools were back in her great grandfather's day. They most certainly weren't like this, she knew that. Maybe it was smaller, with a few classrooms, a big yard, and few teachers. She heard that Grandfather Kakashi was a Jounin at age 10. So were the kids already out of school and on the field by the time they reached the age for middle school?

"I hope you follow all the guides and rules within the rulebook that is being passed out to you. Today is the only day you don't have to follow them. But starting tomorrow, I expect every rule followed." Principal Sarutobi continued.

Ingo dropped one of the thin handbooks in Sherrie's lap. Just the cover made Sherrie's heart drop. It was a picture of a kid dressed up in who knows what. Sherrie understood the simple things like _wear real clothing_ not pajamas and swimsuits. No tattoos or anything written on skin. No insulting or adult content on clothing. But the kid also held his hands in the Tiger hand sign. And there was a big red circle and cross across his hands.

 _No hand seals aloud on school grounds. Read more on page 16._


	3. Chapter 3

Sherrie turned to page 16 and began to read. What she read made her heart sink. They said chakra was dangerous and took many years to harness. And for their protection, they shouldn't create any of the signs listed below. They only showed the names, and not the pictures. _At least they were smart about that._ Sherrie thought. She could practice at home or at the playground _off_ the school grounds.

Sherrie closed her eyes and closed the handbook, looking back up like she didn't just read and not listen. Principal Sarutobi continued talking until he began to announce rewards. This confused Sherrie. Rewards at the beginning of the year? Maybe they were for last year.

"We give these out on the first day of school, and on the last day of school so you all know who you're up against. Remember, Eighth graders! Your final exam is to battle your whole class and win. Hope you studied!" Then he turned back to the rest of the school. "We will now start with last years sixth graders, this years seventh graders. The one with the top grades is..."

And it went on from there. He did top grades all in all, lowest all in all, highest in one category, lowest in that category. Etc... etc... Sherrie didn't pay attention until he began talking about the incoming sixth graders.

"We have some rewards for you guys to! According to your elementary teachers the one at the top of your year is... Kazuko Aburame."

A boy stood up with a wide grin. He had messy black hair and eyes hidden by black glasses. He waved to a few people before running up and jumping onto the stage. He got a picture before he had to go sit down.

"He thinks he's so great." Ingo muttered angrily.

Sherrie looked at her for an explanation.

"He's always challenging Segno and thinks he's so much better than everyone."

"The lowest grades are... Reanna Aburame." The Principal's voice sounded confused.

A girl stood up who looked exactly like Kazuko. Accept she had a high collared white jacket. She walked up lazily and flipped off the camera as the picture was taken. Then she ran back, looking proud of herself.

Sherrie looked at Ingo for another comment.

"She never does her work and skipped her classes a lot. It's a miracle she even graduated."

The Principal went through all the subjects. Math, Science, Language, Physical Fitness, Social Studies, and History.

"Now for our youngest person to ever walk through these doors. I think she deserves an award for getting here in such a short amount of time."

Sherrie shook her head. No. She didn't want to go up in front of the entire school. Just because she was young.

"Sherrie Hatake."

Ingo looked at Sherrie, seeing she wasn't moving and grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Sherrie felt the eyes immediately. They were curious eyes, and then there was the glares. She gulped and pushed chakra to her feet and moved through the crowd of people to get to the stage. She kept her head down and eyes focused on not tripping. Once she got to the stage, the Principal grabbed her hand and shook it before the picture was taken.

"I don't want to see anything funny from you, understand?" He whispered in her ear as she turned to leave.

Sherrie nodded ever so slightly and returned to her seat, making sure it looked like she was perfectly calm about this. Why would he tell her that? Is he suspicious of her or something? Just for three years. That's all she had to endure of this. Then she could do whatever she wanted and become a great shinobi without using technology.

* * *

"You don't look to happy." Natsu commented as she walked Iruka and Sherrie home.

"She's been getting a lot of attention because of the award at the beginning of the year." Iruka said for Sherrie who was silently deep in thought.

"Oh yeah. Those annoying things. I don't understand why those things exist."

"To make everyone work harder to beat each other." Iruka answered simply. "We went over that in my class today."

"And what did you talk about, Sherrie?" Natsu asked, looking down at her daughter. And when she didn't respond, looked back up and continued walking in silence.

It was about a minute of silence before Sherrie finally spoke. "All the kids wanted to talk about was each other." She said calmly. "We did a thing where we had to sit in a circle and we answered a question. For example, if the teacher asked what was our name, we would all answer that until she asked another question. Then she started taking suggestions. Kids asked what were our goals in life, who their crush was, and what was their favorite element."

"Can I guessed you asked that?" Iruka said with a smile.

Sherrie nodded. "It actually brought up a very interesting discussion that wasn't self-centered."

"Do you have any free periods?" Natsu asked. "So you can practice like you always do?"

"They banned the use of chakra because of what happened last year." Iruka said softly so only Natsu could hear. They both knew Sherrie would research what happened.

Natsu nodded in understanding. It was a very big topic amongst the parents and older siblings. Apparently an eight grader got a hold on a book of hand seals and genjutsu and started to use them. And taught them to all his friends. It was chaos.

"That might be what's bugging her the most. What should we do?" Iruka asked.

"Just give her space and time. If you try to comfort her or distract her, she will force you away from her. And to believe she was once a bright and cheerful child just like any other." Natsu muttered the last part to herself. "Was it a good idea to do that when she was born..." She wondered as she looked at her daughter who looked exactly like Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. No one questioned, thankfully. But, how would the truth get out? It would destroy her if she found out everything...


	4. Chapter 4

Sherrie lasted in that school for almost three years. She was now twelve years old, and was surprisingly tall. She fit right in with the help on Ingo, even though everyone seemed really tense around her. She somehow became friends with Segno, the Sand Village boy everyone fawns over. And Reanna, the girl who got the lowest grades every year.

Sherrie's turning thirteen in a few days and her mother was all over the place. Iruka was on a three-man squad with two of his best friends and constantly on missions. He said he would try to come back for her birthday, but she wasn't counting on it. Sherrie practiced whenever she could during the school day, even if they did say it wasn't allowed. She found a private area with no cameras and she wasn't an immature so she knew was fine.

That's where she was now.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sherrie said as she watched three more of herself appear in front of her, doing the tiger sign along with her. "Cool." She laughed lightly and looked at her clones as they looked back at her. She was looking very much like her ancestor, Kakashi now. She hasn't seen a mirror in a while but this was an interesting way to see yourself.

Sherrie made them disappear as the bell rang. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes as the intercom turned on. " _ **All eight graders please report to your homerooms. You will be taking the first graduation exam.**_ " Sherrie sighed as she put her hands in her pockets and began walking back inside. Her eyes appeared closed but her hidden eye was open. She was surprised, once again, how she could see through the seemingly thick cloth.

Sherrie heard light hearted chatter as she walked down the hall up to the door. But once she entered, it died down almost immediately. She had no clue why everyone was so tense or rude towards her, but they were. Even her friend Ingo was tense around her, but she hid it well. But Sherrie still saw it. Did they all know something she didn't?

"You're in this seat, Hatake." Came her teacher's voice.

Sherrie looked up, her eye opening. Her homeroom teacher was Mr. Aburame. Reanna's father. He was very strict and blunt towards anyone and everyone. Staff included. He had neat raven hair tied in a ponytail on top of his head and big black glasses to hide his eyes.

"You're sitting right here, Hatake." Mr. Aburame said, tapping the desk in the middle of the room with his pen.

Sherrie walked silently up to the desk and sat down as he gave her one piece of paper upside down. On the top in big bold letters was **First Exam: Grade Eight.** _This is interesting._ Sherrie stared at it and set her backpack down beside her and pulled out her pencil and waited for instructions.

As soon as the late bell rang, Mr. Aburame began. "This test is an hour long. There are ten questions on this test. It's only numbered up to question nine. You will have to find the tenth question on your own." He paused as chatter began to erupt throughout the room. "It will make since in time." He said over the chatter, making it quite down almost immediately. "If you are _caught_ cheating in any way shape or form, you will fail this part of the Final Exams. Understand?"

Sherrie nodded. She knew what to do already. The tenth question will be hidden in plain sight somewhere and she just had to figure it out. Most likely not somewhere in the room, unless he was being nice for the kids who were below average. She looked up at the clock as the second hand moved slowly.

"And...Begin!"

Sherrie flipped over her paper and read the first question. This is about chakra! Why would they put this question on an exam. In a school where it revolves around science and technology? They probably had their reasons. She reread it and was convinced she wasn't misreading it. She wrote down the answer before going on to the next one. _Name all of the eight Hokage's in order._ Sherrie had trouble with spelling on a few, but she was sure she got it. She continued, her usual fast pace was now slow and careful. She dared not to glance around at the others, very aware of a boy she had never seen before right behind her.

Sherrie had gotten to question nine and looked up and down the page, looking at everything to make sure she did it correctly. There was number zero, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine... She closed her eyes and smiled. _Question Zero_. There's ten questions, but it's numbered up to nine. Why didn't she see that first thing? She set down her pencil and looked around. Everyone else was either staring at their paper, or looking relaxing. She wasn't the first one done. But that's okay. She didn't need to be.

"And...Done!" Mr. Aburame said. Pencils dropped and groans sounded from different areas of the classroom. "Pass your exams forward. If I find one with no name I'm not grading it at all and you don't get a chance of passing."

Sherrie double checked and saw her name was on the top, and every question was filled out. Every little thing was how it should be. She looked around and saw Reanna was already asleep on her desk. _I hope she wasn't sleeping during the exam._ Sherrie thought as Mr. Aburame walked up to the front.

"You will go to lunch now. Go to the gym for the second exam once you are finished. If you are called to the office beforehand, you better go." He said. Sherrie could hear him smiling and she hoped that her name wasn't called. He looked around the room, daring anyone to stand up and leave. The bell rang and everyone got up silently and left.

Sherrie smiled under her mask and went to wake up Reanna.

"Leave her. I'll take care of her, Hatake." Mr. Aburame said.

Sherrie looked at him and bowed her head before leaving. Was it just her imagination, or was there something in his voice that told her she had no choice. Go or die. That kind of tone was what she heard. She waited outside the door for Reanna, or one of her other friends to show up and drag her away to eat. She heard muffled voices, and one of them actually sounded like Reanna when she was serious. _I know I shouldn't... but..._

"It's just like the Hokage said." Mr. Aburame said. "Look. She even answered this question like that."

"How do you think she knew?" Reanna asked.

"She must have gained Kakashi's skills as well somehow. Or, there's more of the Copy Ninja in her than we intended."

Sherrie stepped back and frowned. What did she just hear? She took another step back to leave but ran into someone.

"Sherrie, Hatake. I've been waiting for an opportunity to speak with you."

Sherrie's eyes widened as she heard that voice. It sent shivers down her spine. She turned around and was met with thin animalistic eyes.


End file.
